


The Wrath Of Sunshine

by TheBog



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBog/pseuds/TheBog
Summary: Cloud wakes up in Reeves office as a bird and has no idea what's going on. What's worse is that he might be in the past.It's a lovely day on Gaia and Cloud is a terrible birb.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

Reeve walked down the empty hallway, clutching his clipboard to his chest. The black marble and dreary dark walls did nothing for his mood. The president had shot down his proposals again, convinced that they would find the promised land soon, and won't need Midgar anymore, so why bother wasting money on it?

He was adament that Wutai was hiding it, keeping it all for themselves even though they don't even know how to use it.

The invasion of Wutai was going well. They had managed to explore deep into thier jungles and caves, hoping that someday they'd find something that would lead them to the Ancients. Unfortunately the successful invasions only boosted the presidents ego to new highs, who knew when he would come to his senses _this time_? Reeve could only hope it wouldn't be too late.

Reeve sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

He was so lost in his woe that he almost missed seeing the bright little ball of yellow fluff on the ground near the elevator. "It can't be..." he rushed forward to investigate.

There, lying on the ground with its wings outstreached, was a little yellow canary with a thin pink ribbon tied loosely around his neck in a bow. He knelt down next to it, set his clipboard down on the large black marble, and gently scooped up the delicate little thing with both his hands. The director shifted the birdy into his left hand, before picking up the clipboard. "How on Gaia did you wind up here?" He asked the unconscious ball of fluff, before scurrying onto the elevator.

Reeve had already formulated a battle strategy for finding the owner when he got to his assigned floor. He followed the red carpet all the way up to his office, and stopped at his secretary's desk. "Brenda, may I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course, sir!" Reeve adored Brenda, she was bouncy and joyful and always eager to help anyone she came across, traits that seemed rare these days. He also noticed she bit her lip and played with her wavy brown hair a lot when she talked to him and worried that mabey it was a nervous tick and he was making her uncomfortable. Many of the directors made a habit of terrorizing other employees and had gotten a bad reputation. Reeve feared that may have extended to himself as well. Deciding to spare the poor girl from suffering more than necessary, he quickly made his request, "Could you please call the other departments and ask if anyone is missing a bird. Don't tell them what kind it is or what it looks like, I want to be able to make sure that it's actually theirs. Then I'd like you to schedule a vet appointment for as soon as possible, please."

"Yes, sir!" She cheered, giving a mock salute.

Reeve nodded his thanks, and returned to his office. He set the little yellow thing down on a thick packet of rejected forms in lieu of a proper bed and pulled out a tissue to blow his nose. It had been running ever since he found the puffball and he seriously hoped he wasn't allergic.

His sneeze told him he was.

The alarmed twitter that came from the desk told him the bird was awake, but all he could do was sneeze again. He got another twitter from it in response. "Ugh." He groaned, "My apologies little one, I seem to be having a reaction to your feathers." He sniffed miserably, his eyes feeling puffy. "We'll need to find your owner soon."

The bird stared at him, and Reeve couldn't pinpoint why this bothered him so much. Were canary eyes always such a vivid blue? Looking closer he noticed there was a ring of green on the outer edges and a complete lack of a pupil. The green quickly faded into the blue in a similar manner of an aurora. _Interesting_. he thought. _Little guy doesn't seem to be afraid of me either. He must be tame._

The bird finished staring at him and began examining its own wings, twittering and chirping away, as if singing a song only it understood. It began hoping around his desk and examining things, trying to pick up pens, attempting to scratch up paper, and even hopped onto his keyboard.

Reeve almost had a heart attack when that happened. He hadn't saved the last few hours of his work and was infinitely grateful that the bird was too small and light to actually push down any of the keys. The bird however, seemed angered by this, flailing its wings out and chirping like mad.

"Poor thing. Are you looking for some toys?" The words had barely left his lips before the bird whirled around and gave him a rather dry look. He didn't even know birds were capable of such things.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cloud woke up with the biggest migraine of his life, dear gods what did he do last night? He tried to think back, but came up blank.

He pressed his head into the firm mattress below him. It felt odd in a way he couldn't describe. He thanked the gods when the pounding in his skull lessened into a dim throb.

He sat up, or tried to. When he pulled his arms forward he intead was met with two bright yellow masses. Still not awake enough for this shit, he thought, 'Oh no, someone actually managed to turn me into a chocobo.' His next thought was, 'Yuffie is involved in this somehow, I just know it.'

Before he could go anywhere else with that train of thought a great thunderous sound bellowed through the air. Cloud flapped his wings in panic, expecting to be attacked by a behemoth or some other large beast and panicked harder _when he actually flew._ Chocobos can't fly.

He looked over to where the sound originated, only to be stunned when he saw a giant Reeve. Oh, he was going to kill Yuffie.

**Reeve!** He greeted warmly, only to be startled by the chirrup that came out instead. He tried so say something else, but it all came out as birdsong. Fuck.

Reeve seemed amused, but he doubted he could actually understand him. He tried to scratch out a message into the paper, but failed because the yellow envelope around the package was too strong, next he tried to pick up a pen, but it was too awkward to write with. He chirped again in frustration before he bunny hopped over to Reeves keyboard.

He landed on a key, but it didn't even go down, he was just too light. Cloud felt like he might cry, his frustration was almost palpable. He started twittering like mad, and if Reeve knew what his little yellow friend was saying he'd be appalled.

Reeves voice cooed at him soothingly, abating his temper for now, but being this tiny was seriously annoying. The moment he found someone tall like Vincent or Barret he would be hitching a ride. He was going to feel tall for once, dammit!

"Poor thing, are you looking for some toys?"

Cloud hopped and twisted a full 180 degrees in the air just to glare at the man before him. How dare he. They had been friends for years! Family even! How could he deal out such a grievous betrayal? To even insinuate he would want a _bird toy._

Before Cloud could light into Reeve about how close he was to receiving several Curagas, there was a soft knock at the door, followed closely by a cheery voice singing from behind the solid wood, "Mister Tuesti, I got you a vet appointment at 10:30 tomorrow morning."

**Vet?!**

"Ah, thank you Brenda. I appreciate it." Reeve smiled, seemingly attempting to show his gratitude through his voice as well as his face, despite her not being able to see it.

"A vet Reeve?! Have you gone mad?! You know I'm not an actual bird right?!"

Reeve smiled at him, "Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe with me."

"I'd be safer with your cat." He sniped. Speaking of which, Cait Sith popped out of the air vents, "Hiya boss."

"Ah, Cait-"

Knowing that Reeve couldn't understand him and seemed to think he was an ordinary bird was both bad and potentially humiliating. He decided now was a good a time as any to escape. Without warning, Cloud flew towards the vent and to freedom. Alas, it was not to be, as Cait Sith managed to jump up and pluck the little birdy strait out of the air before he reached his destination.

"Oi, looks like I caught the cream and the canary!" He boasted proudly from atop his creators desk.

Cloud slumped in the dolls grip, sulking.

"Cream?" Reeve asked, his interest peeked. His son usually used that word as code for 'Juicy info', "Have you figured out what's going on?"

Cait grimaced, rolling the limp bird around in his gloved hands like a ball until Cloud was laying on his back with his little bird feet sticking up in the air, not that Cait noticed, "Unfortunately, lad."

"Cait," Reeve asked, suddenly nervous, "What happened?"

"The presidents son has disappeared and the president is going nuts."

Reeves eyes went wide, "Rufus?"

Cloud perked up at that. How had that even happened?

"Appearently, the little bastard insulted a mob boss to his face and is being held for ransom." Cait said, shaking his head.

It was at that very moment that Reeves phone chimed with an email alert. He grabbed it up and opened the messaged, only to grimace. "They've called a meeting. Probably about what to do about this situation." He grabbed his coat and executive card and paused, looking over to Cloud. "I can't just leave you here can I?"

"I could look after 'im boss!" Cait grumped.

"Cait, I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're a cat. This is a bird and it's playing dead. I'm not going to leave it with something that terrifies it."

"...Alright." Cait Sith gently set the bird down on the ground and backed away.

Cloud didn't miss a beat and hopped onto his feet before flying onto the top of Reeves head.

Reeve loudly inhaled and that was all the warning the little yellow bird got before the director doubled over in a full body sneeze. "Ugh, sorry." He sniffed and straited up, trying to ignore the painful grip the poor thing had on his hair.

Cloud held on tight, a little shaken from nearly being flung off his friends head. Whatever was going on seemed to be bigger than just him being turned into a bird. He tried to keep his heartbeat steady after he recognized the halls of the old Shinra building dark and foreboding, yet so eerily _whole_. Honestly, what the hell! This building was destroyed along with most of Midgar in MeteorFall. Was he being pranked? Would his friends realy go so far as to prank him with something so traumatic?

He was lost in thought as they entered the elevator. He saw a streak of silver but didn't think anything of it.

At least, not until he heard _him_ speak.

"Where did you get a mako enhanced pet?" Sephiroth asked.

Reeve sniffled, "Oh, Sephiroth. I didn't notice you there." He said miserably, "I found him passed out in the hallway and I'm attempting to find his owner, but it seems I might be allergic to him."

Sephiroth seemed to think for a moment, "I could take care of him."

**No!** Cloud twittered, only to be brutally reminded that they couldn't understand him

"Oh, thank you! I have my secretary, Brenda, searching for potential owners as we speak," Reeve seemed to miss the generals worried look, "So it probably won't take too long."

Sephiroth gave a small smile, "I suppose I could ask where they got it when I meet them."

"Why is everyone calling me an 'it' ?" Cloud chirruped angerly.

"You probably shouldn't do that-" Cloud looked up upon hearing his friends voice he looked up.

Only to see a giant black-clad hand looming over him. His feathers ruffled and instinct took over. He jumped to the left, launching himself off of the urban development heads head and rising into the air of the enclosure, and with a twittering battle cry he swooped in and ripped out a few silver hairs.

Sephiroth didn't look angry, infact, he looked impressed. "If you don't find the owner within a month I will be keeping him." The silverette said with a small smile.

"What?" Reeve asked, shocked.

**What?!** Cloud echoed, even more shocked.

"He's a little ray of sunshine."

Reeves eyebrows shot into his hairline, "Is that what you're naming him?"

Sephiroth smiled, "I wasn't going to, but it does seem to fit, doesn't it?"

**Asshole.** The newly dubbed Sunshine ground out.


	2. Vet

The vet was hell.

He couldn't think of many other ways to describe it really, none were child friendly at least. He hopped around in his smaller moble cage, fluttering from bar to bar and latching on with his tiny taloned feet. He hated that his arch-nemesis managed to cage him, like, actually _cage_ him. What the hell? Not to mention the tension from the other caged animals could have made Cloud nervous as a human, now add onto that with the fact he was caged and bird-afied by unknown means and being carried around by a future mass murderer. Yeah, not a good day.

He flew up to his swing, which hung from the center of his cage. The little bird was also unnerved by just how many people were openly staring at the general. Didn't they realize they were being rude? Sephiroth, to his credit, remained completely stone faced.

Cloud kinda felt bad for the general. He knew exactly what it felt like to be isolated by people due to toxic hero worship, and how uncomfortable it made social interaction. He began singing a little tune he heard in Tifa's bar a few months ago in hopes of cheering the man up.

__________________________________________

The silverette stared down at his canary in suprise, Sunshine seemed to talk a lot but this was the first time he had sang for him. He rewarded his pet with a rare smile, for which his bird sang louder. Yeah, this bird was his now. Screw the previous owner.

The general heard the clicking of heels and nearly grimaced before schooling his features. He should have known better than to show vulnerability in front of other people, like blood in shark infested water, they'll take it as an opportunity to take advantage of him.

He looked up to a stereo typical middle aged cat woman with too much makeup holding a kennel with a calico in it. Both the feline and its owner had identical predatory looks apon thier faces. Worse still, the cats presence had silenced his birds song, rendering his canary to fluff up as much as possible to make himself appear larger than he really was.

"What." The general of Shinra commanded, his legendary glare focused solely on her.

The woman's grin faultered before falling off her face entirely before using some cop out about how his bird was really pretty and she just wanted to compliment it. Sephiroth didn't buy it. He continued to glare as she sped back to her seat.

Sephiroth cooed softly at his little bird friend until thier names where called, recieving a few perplexed stares at his birds name. He momentarily wondered what was wrong with the name 'Sunshine' before deciding it didn't matter.

The vet seemed calmer than most of his associates, which wasn't much to brag about considering the vet techs squeeled like pigs when they saw him. They were hugging eachother while jumping up and down and otherwise making fools of themselves. Honestly, did they have any self control?

________________________________________

Cloud glared up at the vet, already not liking the smiling man. Something was wrong with this guy. The feathered man wasn't sure if this was on the account that he was wearing a lab coat or that he had a line of syringes ready for him, but he dispised him on instinct.

Cloud tried to not let it bother him as he dodged around the latex gloved hand that had entered his cage. Don't get him wrong, he attacked where he could, swiftly backing off before the man could properly react, but he didn't want anything to do with needles if he could help it. He had enough of that from Hojo.

The doctor soon grew frustrated and his movements became more sloppy and the generals canary finally saw an opening. The little yellow bird shot out of the cage and flew up onto a high shelf on the opposing wall.

"Oho! A challenge!" The vet cheered, and playfully puffed out his chest, his wavy brown hair falling partway into his face.

Sephiroth shook his head, and held out his finger, "Sunshine. This will go faster if you just go along with it."

Cloud said many unkind words that neither man understood before flying down to the generals finger and perching on it.

The man whistled, "Aw, General, you didn't tell me you were a Disney princess!"

Sephiroth froze, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Zack Fair, would you?"

"Hm?" The man tilted his head, staring at the silverette with big green eyes, "No, why?"

Cloud squinted his eyes, the guy acted like his former friend and he did look like Zack too. Well, kinda. They had the same nose and mouth at least.

While cloud was lost in his musings Sephiroth snatched him up with his free hand, causing the little bird to chirrup in suprise. "The traitor!" Cloud screeched. Before he could prossess what was happening he found himself stuffed headfirst into a tube that smelled strongly of cardboard. "What. Is. This?" He demanded, rage filling his twittering enough for the two men to realize he was angry.

The absolute bastard of a vet decided now would be a good time to break out the baby talk. "Ah, sorry widdle birdy-wordy. We gotta weigh you before we give you your shots." He continued to coo at the enraged canary while he weighed him, paper towel tube and all. Cloud continued to sit there, trapped upside down in his cardboard prison and unable to do so much as flap a wing. He seethed, waiting anxiously for his chance at revenge.

"It said one your paperwork that you don't know the gender yet correct?"

The silverette blinked, "Yes? Is that a problem?"

"Well, no. Not really. Would you like me to check?" The doctor asked

**Check?!**

"If its no trouble, then by all means, please do."

"Alrighty then!" The man who was currently at the top of Clouds hit list shouted, before picking the little yellow cutie by with tiny bird feet.

The vet examined the feathers around the tips of his wings and tail. "Hmm."

"Well?"

"Sunshine," he paused for dramatic effect. "Is a _girl!"_

**I'm going to murder this man.**

The little bird took his shots like a pro, never once making a sound. No one knew that the yellow puffball was plotting vengeance against the man who had humiliated him. He received his praise and was plopped out of the tube onto the cold metal table. Cloud suddenly launched himself at the man, using the same twittering battle cry he had used on Sephiroth in the elevator, he clawed the mans face, leaving small bloody gashes before his 'owner' managed to snatch him out of the air.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize he would react so violently!" The silverette was more embarrassed than anything. He adored his Sunshine, but this incident revealed how desperately he needed to be trained.

The man gave an easy grin, "Ah, don't worry about it. These things happen surprisingly often, and since it wasn't a serious injury I won't hold you accountable for it."

"Thank you," the silverette said politely, "I appreciate it."

Cloud on the other hand, was still seething. He fiddled with his ribbon as he tended to do nowadays, thinking of all the ways he could hurt this man.

He managed to wiggle out of his owners grasp and flew back onto the shelf. Cloud spied something strange from his high perch however. From this angle he was able to see directly into the bulging pocket of the man's labcoat. The pocket the man was reaching into. He let out a enraged cry that caught Sephiroths attention, before diving for the mans pocket and flying in.

The man panicked, quickly shoving his hand into the pocket in an attempt to catch the bird.

"What are you-" Sephiroth began, before he saw an object fall out of the vets pocket.

They both stared at the little yellow bird, perched prettily on the vets gun, shining black with anti-SOLDIER tranquilizer darts littered around it. Cloud could see the moment everything clicked in Sephiroths mind.

It was like flicking a light switch, the man's personality changed immediately, snarling and lunging at the general.

The silver general was quick to subdue the man, which Cloud was grateful for.

Sephiroth was quick to call for assistance, prompting others to call for the police. Given that the general of Shinra was involved, they appeared rather quickly.

He did not appreciate the mans colourful words, but when the man shouted, "Down with Shinra!" as he was taken away the blond couldn't help but wonder if he should have done anything.

"Dear gods, why did I do that?" He knew he should have let him die. It would have made things better, wouldn't it? Cloud rode atop Sephiroths head as they returned home, lost in thought.

__________________________________________  
  
  


Genesis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I highly doubt that any bird could be so intelligent as to both recognize a hidden weapon _and_ produce an adequate method to disarm an enemy with said weapon.

**Bitch.** Cloud tweeted in reply.

"I'm telling the truth. Also Sunshine is clearly enhanced and possibily expiremented on, who knows what she can do."

"She?" Asked Angeal.

Cloud squawked, outraged. **I** **'m not a she!**

Sephiroth lightly shrugged, "I found out what gender she is at the vet. It felt disrespectful to refer to my savior as an 'it', so I'm grateful to know

Cloud grimaced at the word 'Savior,' **You don't have to rub it in.**

Genesis rolled his eyes but excepted this, "So, how is she?"

"Rather well actually," the silverette responded cordially, "She seemed to dispise her cage at first, but she seemed to warm up to it thanks to Angeal."

Cloud snorted, and hopped around in his giant cage, and while it was far better than his tiny transport cage, it was still a cage. Though to be fair it was rather luxurious, it was wall to wall and floor to ceiling, and filled with toys and hiding places. It even had a a few fruit trees and berry bushes that were gifts from Sephiroths friend, Angeal. He adored them. They smelt like nature and the outdoors, things Cloud dearly missed.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess decendes from up high-"

Cloud rolled his eyes, there he goes again, spouting that same damn poem. It was really nice to hear the first few times, but it eventually became annoying. Especiallysince some of the lines hit a little too close to home. The feathered fiend sat there listening to the lord of LOVELESS and suddenly came up with an idea.

He began tweeting along with Genesis, matching him tweet for tweet...or word. Whatever. Angeal realized what was happening almost immediately and had to cover his mouth so as to not be rude.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh"

It was after this that Sephiroth caught on, and had to bite his lip, fighting against the smile that threatened to bloom across his face.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

They couldn't help it, they started giggling like children, and once they started they were unable to stop.

"My friend the fates are cruel. No dreams, no- why are you laughing? Stop it!"

Sephiroth couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard, but he swore to himself that he would always remember this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: training


End file.
